The Infection
by DarkenedGirL
Summary: Their teacher says theirs an infection going around and that the need shots, is that the truth? Story's better than the introduction.


Horror Story

Horror Story

By: Gabriela Barceló

April.25.2008

It was a cold September morning, as the children entered the school yard. The sound of laughter and chattering could be heard throughout the building. The first bell had rung, and the children started to make their way to their homerooms. Shuffling his way to the lockers, Nia groaned. Nia was shorter than most children in his class; therefore he found it very difficult to get to his locker in the mornings.

Unlocking his locker, nia carefully took out the books he needed for the day and packed them into his bag.

Running down the corridor, Nia halted. It was Mr.Tagomi. "Nia Igoshi, late again I presume." Carefully Nia looked up; he knew it was a statement not a question. "Yes Mr.Tagomi, I just finished packing up my books and…" Nia didn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Mr.Tagomi. "Yes, Yes Mr.Igoshi. I've heard this explanation one too many times. If you are well finished talking, there is an announcement waiting to be read." Waving a white piece of paper if front of Nia's face Mr.Tagomi extended his arm and grabbed Nia's clean white uniform shirt, dragging him to class. Upon entering the room Mr.Tagomi told Nia to take his seat. Lugging his way over to his seat, Nia looked over at his best friend, Mihael. Mihael was a fairly tall boy with blonde hair, piercing cerulean (blue) eyes, and sun kissed (tan) skin. A smile was tugging at Nia's lips, but he refused to let it show. Planting his self in the seat next to Mihael, Nia yet again adverted his gaze to his best friend.

Upon seeing his friend seating his self next to him, Mihael smirked. "Late again, Nia?" He heard a grunt and laughed. "Maybe if you _**grew**_ a little more, you wouldn't…" Mihael dodged a dictionary that was thrown at him, and started to laugh again. "Jeeze Nia, I was just kidding!" Glaring at his friend Nia just huffed. If there was one thing he hated, it was being teased about his height. "You know I _**hate**_ being _**teased**_about my height." Leaning over Mihael placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Ok, im sorry. Plus, you know I _**hate**_ getting into arguments, especially when I start it." Smiling Nia, just nodded. Ever since they were little, Nia and Mihael had always been together. If one got into trouble, so did the other. Out of the two, Mihael had always been the most sympathetic and caring person. Every time anyone got into a fight with Mihael, Mihael would always be the one to apologize and smoothen things out…especially when it was Mihael who started it.

"Mr. Keeh, would you please like to sit up, I have an announcement to read." Smiling Mihael regained his composure in his seat, looking up at Mr.Tagomi. The class went quiet as Mr.Tagomi started to read out the announcement. " Now class, if you haven't already heard, there is an infection going around and to take precautions, the school has sent a letter home telling your parents that shots will be given to reduce the chances of you catching this infection." Looking around the classroom Mr.Tagomi showed no emotion. "Staring today, each of you will be called one by one to go and take you're shots. Oh what's this?" Mr.Tagomi smirked, looking up from the piece of paper, currently being held in his hand. "Hn. Mr.Keeh." Upon hearing his name, Mihael looked up, confusion written all over his slender face. "Yes Mr.Tagomi?" Submerging a smile, Mr.Tagomi glanced over at Mihael. "It seems as though you're the first one out of our class to experience your shot." Going pale, Mihael froze. The one thing that Mihael hated more than getting into arguments was _**shots**_.

Looking over at his Mihael, Nia grunted. He knew that Mihael hate shots with a passion. Gently standing up Nia looked at Mr.Tagomi. "Mr.Tagomi, is it alright if I go with Mihael?" Glancing over at Nia, Mr.Tagomi smiled. "Of course you can Mr.Igoshi, just make sure you and Mr.Keeh come straight back to class afterwards." Nodding, Nia carefully gabbed hold of his friend, directing him to the office. Walking down the quiet hallway, Nia could hear the short and shallow breathing of Mihael. Coming to a stop, Nia slowly opened the door to the nurse's office. Upon entering the room, they saw a short, plump lady. She had medium length blonde hair, and hazel (almond green) eyes. She wore a white nurse's outfit, and was wearing gloves on both of her hands. Smiling the nurse looked up. "Hello there. Have you come for your shot?" Glancing up, Mihael nodded. The nurse gestured for us to come and have a seat. "My name is, Deana Toisha, but you can call me Nurse Dena." Smiling yet again, the nurse looked at Mihael. "You must be Mihael?" Nodding, Mihael stood up. "Can we just get this over with?" Nia could see that Mihael was shaking, so he stood up next to his friend. "Of course dear, just hold on a sec while I prepare the needle." The nurse went out of the office, leaving the two boys to wait.

Entering a room, Nurse Dena fumbled throughout drawers, pulling out a few items. Picking up a needle, a jar of clear liquid, cotton balls and a bottle of cleaning alcohol, she left the room. Making her way back inside of the room where the two boys were waiting, she smirked. Opening the door she entered the room putting the items down on her desk. "Come and have a seat over here dear." She gestured for Mihael to come. Walking over to the directed seat, Mihael sat down, Nia standing next to him. Pulling out the needle, Nurse Dena carefully picked up a cotton ball and poured some cleaning alcohol onto it. When she finished disinfecting the needle, Nurse Dena dipped it into the jar of clear liquid, slowly filling it up. Closing the jar, she took another cotton ball and poured some more cleaning alcohol onto it. Cleaning a small part on Michael's upper arm, she picked up the needle and slowly put it to his skin, adding pressure she inserted the needle into his soft skin. Glaring at the sharp object emerging into his skin, Mihael bit his lower lip, trying to stop the teas that were desperately trying drain from his eyes. Nia looked at his friend, and saw that he was crying. Kneeling down, Nia whispered comforting words into his friends' ear, hoping that it would help calm Mihael down.

Slowly taking the needle out of Mihael's arm, Nurse Dena put a bandage over the spot where the needle had been. "Don't worry dear; the hurting will stop soon enough." And with that said, the nurse shooed them out of her office. Gently holding his crying friend, Nia sighed. "Mihael we have to back to class." Looking up with tear streaked cheeks, Mihael frowned. "I don't want the class to see that I was crying, cant we just go to the bathroom for a little?" Feeling a little guilty, Nia nodded. Making their way into the bathroom, Nia sat on the counter, while Mihael washed his face. An hour later, the boy's emerged from the bathroom. "I cant believe we skipped the whole of History!" Nia groaned and looked at Mihael. His eyes widened as he saw Mihael clutch his stomach, and collapse to the floor. "M-Mihael?!" Nia ran over to his friend, and crouched beside him. "N-Nia, I don't feel so good…" Helping him stand back up Nia, rushed him into the bathroom. Nia carefully rested him on the counter. Mihael looked up, and started to clutch his stomach again. He screamed as he rolled onto the floor. Without a chance to catch him Nia rushed over to his friend. "Mihael?! Are you ok?" Staring up at Nia Mihael frowned. "N-Nia. I, I Cant move m-my legs." Looking at his friend, nia tried helping his friend stand, but failed. Mihael collapsed to the floor again, tears flowing down his cheek. "N-Nia, my stomach, it feels like, like it's being stabbed repeatedly." Concerned Nia kneeled down beside Mihael. Grabbing Mihael hand, nia felt for his friends pulse. It was slow, too slow. Looking at Mihael, near saw that his usually bright cerulean eyes were fading into a dark shad of gray. "What's h-happening to m-me nia?" Quickly nia stood up, and glanced at his friend. "Im going to get the nurse. I'll be right back." Turning to leave, nia felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Nia, p-please don't g-go…" Turning towards his friend, he sat back down. "Mihael, if I don't go, something bad might happen to you…" Gazing over at his friend, nia saw Mihael smile. "D-don't g-go." Mihael looked at his friend, a smile still plastered on his face. "Will you meet me up there one day?" Confused nia looked at his friend. "Up there? Mihael what are you talking about?!" Mihael just kept smiling, and looked up. "I-In heaven….?'' Nia looked at his friend and clearly understood what he meant. He tried to get up but couldn't, Mihael had an iron grip on his shoulder. "N-Nia, please, just stay." Looking at his friend, nia started to scream. "MIHAEL, LET GO OF ME….I-I don't want anything to happen to y-you, p-please let me go and get the nurse…"Tears started to flow down nia's cheek. Mihael looked at his friend, astonished that he was screaming. "Nia…" Nia tears started to flow down even more. "Pl-Please, Mihael…" Smiling Mihael let go his grip on his friends arm. Feeling that his arm was free Nia, looked at Mihael. Instead of running to the nurse, Nia stayed. "T-Thank yo-you…" And with one last smile Mihael collapsed onto Nia's lap. Looking at his friend Nia cried, holding his friend gently in his hands.

A Week Later

"Mr.Igoshi, it's your turn for your shot." Getting up from his seat, Nia slowly walked down to the nurse's office. During that past week, many children had died of an unknown cause…including his best friend Mihael. Everyone thought it was just the infection that was going around, Nia however thought otherwise. Opening the door to the nurse's office, he was greeted by a familiar lady. "Hello sweetie, come for your shot?" Going over to the oh-so-familiar seat, nia sat down, extending his arm. The nurse repeated the same procedure with the needle, and then nia felt it enter his skin. Grunting nia saw the needle pierce through his skin, closing his eyes nia bit his lip. Slowly Nurse Dena removed the needle and smirked. "The pain will eventually go sweetie." With that said nia entered the classroom yet again.

An Hour Later

The laughter of the children started to fade away, as the pain hit him. Falling to the ground nia clutched his stomach. Screaming out with pain nia looked up. He saw many familiar faces….one of them was Mihael. Standing in the middle of the crowd was Nurse Dena. She was Smirking, a needle held in her hand and the jar of white liquid in the next. This time the jar had a label. It read "Poison." Nia screamed again as he felt the pain in his stomach. He reached out towards the crowd. Mihael smiled at him. The world started to fade away, and he could hear the voice of the nurse speaking. "Sweetie, didn't I tell you the pain would soon be over?"

END


End file.
